Dear Diary
by msquared
Summary: Lily's diary. It starts when she finds out that she is a wizard and will keep going till... dunno yet. Has Lily and the Marauders in Marauder era.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Anything you recognise, I don't own... much to my chagrin.

* * *

August 24th, 1959**

Dear Diary,

I know that I haven't written in you since I was 7 and now I am 11. Let me explain why. I stopped writing in you since weird stuff kept happening to me whenever I would write in you so I stopped. Weird stuff would keep happening after that but it didn't seem to be as big or anything so I just dismissed it as coincidence and I didn't think much of it at all.

Wait, before I keep going, I probably should reintroduce myself. I'm Lily Evans, 11 years old and I consider myself to be quite unique. Reason being is that I found out this morning that I am a witch. Yes, you heard right, a witch. I got a letter from a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Honestly, I am not joking. It was delivered by a short little wizard named Professor Flitwick. So yeah, I'm a witch. He even showed me a bit of magic to show that he wasn't joking. He made the dining room table rise a foot in the air. It was SO cool.

My parents were so happy to finally figure out what I had been doing. AND they said that I could go with Professor Flitwick to a place called Diagon Alley to get my school things. At first I thought that it was Dragon Alley; but it definitely was Diagon Alley. It is right in the middle of London so we had to take the train in. You see we live in a small town just outside of Oxford. Anyway, so Diagon Alley is behind this small pub that no one besides me and the Professor seemed to be able to see. The pub is called the "Leaky Cauldron". It was quite small and sold drinks that I had never heard of like "Butterbeer" and "Firewhiskey".

We had to go through the backyard and Professor Flitwick tapped one of the bricks and it opened up of its own accord. It was SO cool! Bricks just started moving and made themselves into an archway. Beyond that was a great many shops. Some of them include an animal store that sells owls, a wand shop, a bookstore, an ice cream place, a giant bank, a broom store that sells flying brooms, and a ton of others that are too numerous to name.

I bought all sorts of things too like a wand, a telescope, some potion stuff (I got what is called a Basic Potion Kit) and cauldron, some books and my new school robes. They are actual robes like I've seen judges wear, not a regular uniform with a top and skirt.

I also met a few people while I was there too. One was a girl named Alice. She is also starting Hogwarts for her first year. She was born to a wizarding family along with her friend James. He seems nice too. I hope that we are in the same House. They told me that there are four of them: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I don't know what house I want to be in except that I don't want to be in Slytherin. They told me that generally that's for evil wizards. That said, we don't get to choose. Basically, I am just too excited for words. So are my parents.

The only one who isn't is Petunia, my stupid sister. She called me all sorts of names including a freak. At one point, she went as far as saying that I should be burnt like witches used to be. At that point, mom made her stop but it still hurts. Why can't my sister be happy for me? I don't know.

Anyway, I need to go to bed. It's been a long day and Monday we are going into London to put me on the train to Hogwarts. I am SO excited! Have I said how excited I am?

Actually, I'm a bit scared too. I mean, I will probably be doing all sorts of magic and I don't know a thing yet. All of the wizarding family kids will know so much already. You know what, I'm going to try to read some of my books so that I can learn a bit before I get there. Okay I really need to sleep. I'll keep going tomorrow.

* * *

AN: I know that I am making Petunia really mean but meh. Also, I hope that ppl R+R. If you don't I WON'T UPDATE! So ha! 


	2. Chapter 2

I wish I owned this but :( I don't so don't bug me ok...

* * *

September 1st, 1959

Dear Diary,

I cannot say how cool it was to ride the Hogwarts Express. It is a big red locomotive with a ton of cars on it. I guess that made sense because it had to carry 7 years worth of kids to Hogwarts.

I met up with Alice and James on the train and we also sat with this girl named Alex and these two boys named Remus and Peter. All of them except Alex were from wizarding families. Alex and I are what they call "muggle-born". Basically, this means that our families are Muggles, (or non-magic). It was good to know that I wasn't the only one in our year that was muggle born. Anyways, we became friends on the train. I had hope that we are all in the same house and we are, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

We were met by this giant man named Hagrid. He seems nice enough but I don't know yet. Then the castle, a REAL one, came into view. It was AMAZING! Not joke, it was real. It was like something out of the Renaissance or middle Ages. The castle is HUGE also. I don't know how I will ever find my way around. Anyway, a Professor with a very strict look on her face came to meet us at the entrance hall. I found out later that she was Professor McGonagall and teaches transfiguration (turning something into another thing) and is as strict as anything. She is also the head of Gryffindor House.

We were sorted into what House we are in. There are about 30 first year students in total; 8 are in Gryffindor. Before I say who is in Gryffindor, I probably should say how we were sorted. First a hat sang a song describing each house then we came up one my one and put in on our heads. Then it shouted loud and clear what house we are in. Then we would go sit by our table.

So the 8 of us in Gryffindor House are: James Potter, Alex O'Reilly, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Alice St. Clair, Julia Brown, Remus Lupin and I, Lily Evans. James has dark brown scraggly hair that I don't think he has ever run a comb through, dark eyes and seems a bit cocky. Alex is Irish and has red hair and green eyes. She is really pretty and kind of tall too. Sirius is also as cocky as hell and, if I didn't know better, I'd have said that he and James were brothers since he also has dark hair but blue eyes, very clear blue eyes. Peter is this stubby little kid with blond hair and a mousy look to him. I'm not saying that to be mean, it's true. Alice has blond hair and is also quite pretty. I think that she also has a crush on this guy a year older that I saw her staring at during the welcome feast. I heard someone call him Frank. I agree that he is a bit cute but I don't know what she sees in him, well at least not now.

Well, that's all I think for now and I am so tired that I will write more tomorrow. Good night!

* * *

A/N: I know it was short but I am doing a double update tonight so calm down ok. I'm doing one entry per chapter so some will be short... Well R+R or I won't keep writting!... and that goes for all my stories... 


	3. Chapter 3

September 3rd, 1959

Dear Diary,

I really need to get back in the habit of writing in you. I looked at the dates and realized that I missed about a week between my first entry and my second and then I missed a day between the last one and this. To make it worse, I didn't even introduce two of my classmates; Remus and Julia. Remus is really nice and has dark hair and dark eyes. He seems to be sick a bit too (or has been recently). I hope that it was nothing too bad. Julia is nice also but a bit nervous about everything. She says that she isn't that good at school so that may explain it. She has blue eyes and blond hair.

Ok, so now you know my classmates. Well, I've had two days of term so I've had a bunch of my classes. So far they have been Charms with Professor Flitwick, Transfiguration with McGonagall, History of Magic with Binns, Potions with Slughorn and Defence Against the Dark Arts with Stamford. I still have Astronomy, Herbology and Flying classes. Those are given my Prewitt, Mosson, and Hooch. I have Astronomy and Flying tomorrow and Herbology on Friday. I'm looking forward to Herbology and Flying but not Astronomy since I don't think that I will like it so much.

Charms is really cool; or at least I think it will be. Flitwick basically started with an introduction to what we will be doing and did a few examples. Then we set to work doing a very simple (but he says useful) charm called "lumos". It makes a bit of light on the end of the wand that you are holding. After the 20 minutes that we had to practice it, only 3 people could get light from the tip of their wand. I was one of them! YAY! It was really cool how, even thought I was muggle born, I could do just as well, if not better in a way, then those that are wizard born. It was my first class too. The Hufflepuffs were with us and the others who got it were from them. One was Harold Smith and the other is Suzy McMillan.

Transfiguration is harder that I thought. No one had made any change to the match that we are supposed to be changing into a needle. It will be something that I am going to have to work on. We all have to write a paper on the theory behind the spell for next week. McGonagall said that she hadn't figured that any of us would have a needle by the time we were done but she usually has someone with a slighter sharper match or one that is more silver.

Potions I'm finding to be quite easy. That may be because I'm the one who does most of the cooking at home and I would always try new things. Also, Slughorn is very encouraging. We did a simple potion with just 3 ingredients that helps someone recover from the flu. Slughorn said that the likelihood was that anyone that grew up in a wizarding family would have taken this at some point and the rest would probably do so during our next seven years. It was fun to do and I was told that mine was just about perfect.

History of Magic is SO boring. I can barely stay awake during that class. I will have to find a way to stay alert. Binns just goes on and on without stopping. I wasn't surprised to see that some people were falling asleep as he was going. He doesn't even notice.

Defence Against Dark Arts (DADA) is also probably going to turn out to be a fun class. This morning we didn't do much but talk about what she (Stamford) was hoping to teach us. She is really nice but said that was we learnt in her class might come in handy in the real world and that she wouldn't accept slackers or people who misbehave. Then she went on and told us the types of Dark Arts. They are Spells and their defences and Dark creatures. Dark creatures, she said, we almost easier to handle since they were a lot more predictable in what they would do. When you are against another wizard or witch and using spells you can't predict what the other person will do. For now neither seems too complicated but that will probably change. We will see won't we?

Oh, I wasn't wrong about not being able to find my way in the castle. According to Sally Lamer, one of the Gryffindor Prefects who is in 6th year, there are over a thousand corridors, rooms, staircases and passageways in Hogwarts. That number is estimated according to her but I wouldn't be surprised if the number was close. Also, the staircases move and sometimes a corridor will lead to a different place just because it's Friday or Tuesday or whatever day of the week and some doors won't open if you don't act nicely or sing a song. I've gotten lost few times but most of the older Gryffindors will help you find you way and so will any of the prefects. I think that sooner or later I will be able to find my way around. I hope that that comes sooner rather than later. Anyways, I need some sleep so goodnight.

* * *

A/N: R+R or I won't keep going... well I will write but I won't update... bwahahaha. See I can laugh evily but won't if you review... it wont take long just press the little button... 


End file.
